Objectives of Core B are to provide database management for genotypic/phenotypic data (generated in laboratories at the Southwest Foundation Department of Genetics and by contract with external institutions), for clinical and interview data (generated by Core A), and for pedigrees based on these data. Core B also provides for data quality control, supports applications software, provides network and systems management for computers used by this Program Project at the Southwest Foundation, and protects the confidentiality and security of project data. Specific aims of this core during the proposed grant period are (1) to manage acquisition and control of computerized data used in this Program Project, and to maintain laboratory data acquisition software; (2) to maintain an inventory of blood samples collected in the course of the research; (3) to manage inter-laboratory and (4) inter-institutional data and file transfer; (5) to process laboratory data and to maintain the software used for processing; (6) to construct and maintain computerized pedigrees of family data; (7) to control the quality of the data collected; (8) to transform raw data into forms suitable for genetic analysis; (9) to protect the confidentiality of data; (10) to further develop and enhance software used in this Program Project as needed; (11) to undertake systems programming tasks as needed to maintain the computer system and its communications network; (12) to provide backup for data and systems files; and (13) to protect the integrity and security of the computers used in this Program Project.